At the Dolphin Bay
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Bloom and Sky met in a mysterious place since they were young.They became good friends and separated when Sky's parents found him. After 12 years,they met again by accident and again at the Dolphin Bay, then a love and romantic story begans...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1-Legend of Dolphin Bay_**

* * *

Did you ever hear about the legend of Dolphin Bay? A long long time ago, there was a princess and prince, fall in love with each other but they are not allowed because the princess's parents are the enemy of the prince's parents. Both parents disallowed them to meet each other again. So the princess and the prince decided to run away from their realms. They can't find a place to hide, so they hide in an unknown forest. The guardian of the forest felt pity of them and gave them a pair of rings to protect them. With the rings, they managed to go through the ocean. But the witch of jealously know the secrets of the rings, she took away from the poor couple and thrown them into the sea. After the ring was gone, the princess and the prince were being separated by a big wave. And after that, they know they are dying soon, but they still won't give up for searching each other. Finally, they found each other but both of them are becoming foams soon. Just then, a dolphin was being moved by their true love and saved both of them and put them at a nearby beach, which is Dolphin Bay. It even retrieved the rings back. Suddenly, the rings shines and the whole ocean of Dolphin Bay become pink. On that day onwards, dolphins became the guardian of love. If you see a dolphin at Dolphin Bay, quickly make a wish with sincere and a love will begin between you. At Dolphin Bay, if that person confessed that he or she love you , that person is destined to be your true love. And the rings which the dolphin found, will watch over your love, till forever and ever.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamers: "I do not own winx club and the songs." _**

* * *

******_Chapter 2-Gone missing_**

* * *

4 years old Bloom was in Gardenia Café with her father, Mike. While they are about to go, Bloom tells Mike that she need to go to the ladies. Mike allowed her and then Bloom goes. But Mike never knows that this was his last time that he saw her daughter. 

In the ladies, Bloom was washing her hands and was about to meet his father, suddenly there was a black smoke, a guy appeared and covers Bloom's mouth. And then they disappeared. Mike was thinking why Bloom took so long, he wanted to go in to the ladies but don't dare cause he is a man. So he asked a waitress to help him to check it out. When the waitress comes out, she said that she never see Bloom in the ladies. Mike then knows that his daughter is missing. He immediately runs back home and going to ask his wife, Vanessa.

When Mike came back home, he saw Vanessa in the kitchen. He quickly asks Vanessa:

Mike: "_Vanessa is Bloom back yet?"_

Vanessa: "_No, I thought she have gone to the café with you?" _

Mike:_ "No, she said that she wants to go to the ladies for awhile, and then I let her go, but after like about 10 mins, she never come out. So I asked a waitress to help me to look for Bloom, when the waitress came out, she said that she never see Bloom. Then I thought Bloom came back home by herself. But now, where could she go?"_

Vanessa: _"Oh no, we have to call the police!" _

Mike:_ "Ya, I will call"_ And he pick up the phone and Dialed 999.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short. Next will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-They meet  
**_

* * *

"_Hello? Wake up, are you there?!" _ A boy called. 

And Bloom woke up. She saw a boy, 1 year older than her. Wearing a necklace (There is 2 rings on it.) and blonde hair.

"_Where am I?" _Bloom asked the boy

"_I don't know either." _The boy answered.

Bloom:_ "By the way, thanks for waking me up, my name is Bloom, what's yours?" _

"_My name is Sky" _The boy smiled at her.

Bloom smiled back.

Bloom: _"How long we have been here?" _

Sky: _"I am here for about a month. You just came yesterday." _

Bloom (With a surprised face):_ "wow! You survived for one month here?"_

Sky:_ "Ya, I can't remember why I am brought here. I only know that I was being knocked out while I am playing." _

Bloom:_ "Oh, I see, but who brought us here?"_

Sky:_ "I don't know, I never see the face of the person who brought us here. But I know it is a man."_

Bloom: "_Ya I think so. Because I think I touch his face and there is moustache. _

_By the way, do you have the plan of getting out of here?"_

Sky: _"I tried, but it was useless. There is no way out."_

Bloom: _"Oh, well let's stay and see if we came up a plan"_

Sky: _"Ok let's wait."  
_

* * *

_**Haix another short chapter! Updating soon...**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4-A mysterious call  
_**

* * *

Vanessa: _"So, any luck Mike?"_

Mike: _"No, the police haven't found her yet…"_

The phone rings

Mike: _"Hello? Is it the police department?"_

Guy: _"If you want to see your daughter, you must come and meet me."_

Mike: _"Who are you? And where is Bloom?"_

Guy: _"Meet me in Gardenia Park at 12.00am, don't inform the police or else your daughter will die"_

Mike: _"Who are you? Where is Bloom?"_

The guy hung up

Mike: _"Hello? Hello! Damm he hung up!"_

Vanessa: _"Who is that? Is it the kidnapper?"_

Mike: _"Yes. He told me to meet him at Gardenia Park at 12.00am, we must not tell the police about this or else Bloom will die."_

Vanessa (Cried): _"Oh Bloom, I hope she is alright."_

Mike:_ "Don't worry; it's going to be alright Vanessa. I will meet the kidnapper and ask him what he wants. And I promise that I will bring Bloom back."_

They hug and felt worry for Bloom, still…….

* * *

_**Another short chapter! update soon...**_  



	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5-Run away_**

Bloom felt bored and came out with a song. She sings it loud:

_It's a long long journey _

_Till I know where I'm supposed to be _

_It's a long long journey _

_And I don't know if I can believe _

_When shadows fall and block my eyes _

_I am lost and know that I must hide _

_It's a long long journey _

_Till I find my way home to you _

_Many days I've spent _

_Drifting on through empty shores _

_Wondering what's my purpose _

_Wondering how to make me strong _

_I know I will falter I know I will cry _

_I know you'll be standing by my side _

_It's a long long journey _

_And I need to be close to you separated _

_Sometimes it feels no one understands _

_I don't even know why _

_I do the things I do _

_When pride builds me up _

_till I can't see my soul _

_Will you break down these walls _

_and pull me through _

_Cause it's a long long journey _

_Till I feel that I am worth the price _

_You paid for me on Calvary _

_Beneath those stormy skies _

_When Satan mocks and friends turn to foes _

_It feels like everything is out _

_to make me lose control _

_Cause it's a long long journey _

_Till I find my way home to you_

_Ohoooo………to you……_

Sky: _"Hey that is a nice song."_

Bloom: "_Really? I just came out with this…"_

Sky: _"wow, you are super girl, it is a very nice song…And yet you came out with it…"_

Bloom: _"Thanks. Hey, do you hear that?"_

Sky: _"What?"_

Bloom: _"I heard some footsteps, maybe that guy are giving us some food. Hey, I got a plan, here is it. "_

Whispering

Sky: _"Oh…..That's a great plan, with our teamwork, we sure can made it"_

Bloom: _"Ok here he comes."_

Guy: _"Time for food, little brats!"_

Bloom: _"NOW!"_

Both of them "attack", Sky use the glass to hit on that guy's head.

Guy: _"OK little brats, you are going to pay for it!"_

He pushes Sky on the floor and kicks him, Bloom trying to stop that guy and then suddenly, Bloom saw a glass (Which is a potion makes things disappeared). She picked that up and threw that glass onto that guy's head. Suddenly, that guy disappeared.

Bloom: _"Finally, he is gone. Sky are you alright?"_

Sky: _"Ya, thanks Bloom now let's get out of here."_

Bloom: _"Ya, and fast!"_

And they run, finally, they get out of that creepy place.

Sky: _"Well…" _

Bloom: _"Oh ya, how we get home?"_

Sky: _"Well I don't know……"_

Bloom: _"Oh no…How we go home like this?"_

Sky: _"Well Bloom, I think I remember the road path of getting out of here. Let me think"_

Sky think hard and finally, he remember.

Sky: _"Follow me, this way."_

* * *

_**Wait wait wait...zzz**_  



	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6-Welcome to Alfea  
**_

* * *

After a long walk, they saw a castle, which is Alfea. 

Sky: _"Finally! We are out of there."_

Bloom: _"Wow! It is beautiful! Did you see that castle?"_

Sky: _"Ya…What is that place?"_

A teacher, who is Griselda, spotted them

Griselda: _"Hey you two! Who are you?"_

Sky: _"I am Sky and this is Bloom. We run away because there is a guy who is after us."_

Griselda: _"Oh my, you are hurt! Are you alright?"_

Sky: _"I am ok. Bloom?"_

Bloom faints

Sky: _"BLOOM!"_

Griselda: _"Oh my, she got fever. I think you should come with me. I will carry her."_

Griselda carried her and Sky followed her to Alfea.

**Back to Gardenia**

Vanessa: _"Oh Mike, I hope she is alright!"_

Mike:_ "Don't worry; I'm sure she is alright."_

**Back to Alfea**

Griselda: _"Faragonda, I got something to report!"_

Faragonda: _"Come in."_

Griselda go in

Griselda: _"There were 2 kids one called Sky and another one called Bloom. That girl Bloom faint and I have sent her to Ofelia." _

Faragonda: _"Humm… Sky, isn't he is the lost prince of Earklyon? The king and queen of Earklyon are still finding him! I will inform the king and queen and bring Sky to my office, fast!"_

Griselda: _"Yes Faragonda! But what about Bloom?"_

Faragonda: _"Well…I will see her later."  
_

* * *

_**Well another short chapter! Just wait ok?**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7-It is time to say goodbye  
_**

* * *

The king and queen of Earklyon arrives 

Faragonda: _"Welcome to Alfea, king and queen."_

King: _"Where is our son? You said that you found him!"_

Queen: _"Where? Where he is?"_

Faragonda: _"He is in my office. Come with me and I will let him meet both of you. This way please."_

The king and queen follow Faragonda. When they are in Faragonda's office, they saw Sky, sitting on a chair. The queen ran towards him and then, when she saw Sky, she is surprised.

Queen (Cries and hug Sky): _"SKY!"_

Sky: _"Mother? I MISS YOU!"_

Queen: _"Me too!"_

Sky: _"MOTHER!"_

They hug for awhile.

Queen: _"Come let's go home ok?"_

Sky: _"Before that, can I see Bloom?"_

Queen: _"Who is Bloom?"_

Sky: _"She a friend of mine. She saves me. Can we?"_

Queen: _"Ok just for awhile. After that we have to go, ok?"_

Sky: _"ok"_

Sky ran to the sickbay and see Bloom. Bloom was awake by then.

Bloom: _"Hey Sky!"_

Sky: _"Bloom, are you ok?"_

Bloom: _"I am fine thank you."_

Sky: "_I got good news to tell you"_

Bloom: _"What is it?"_

Sky: _"My parents are here to bring me home!"_

Bloom: _"Good for you."(_And she started to cry)

Sky: _"Why are you crying Bloom?"_

Bloom: _"I am scared that I will not be able to see you again, Sky."_

Sky: _"No, we still can meet, right? Wait I give you something"_

Sky took out his necklace and removes the rings.

Sky: _"Here, one for you and one for me. If we miss each other, we just look at the ring and everything going to be alright. Sorry I have to go now, and I will remember the song that you 1st sang it to me, bye!"_

Bloom: _"Bye Sky, Bye!"  
_

* * *

**_why do I keep writing short chapters? _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8-Back to Gardenia  
_**

* * *

Mike: _"Oh I am now worried. That guy never appeared at all! Now how we going to find Bloom?"_

Vanessa: _"Let's wait and see"_

Suddenly they heard Bloom's voice

Bloom: _"Mummy, Daddy!"_

Vanessa: _"BLOOM!"_

They hug each other.

Mike: _"Bloom who bring you back? Where have you been all this time?"_

Bloom: _"They bring me back. There they are!"_

Bloom pointed at Faragonda and Griselda.

Faragonda: _"Hi I am Faragonda and this is Griselda. We both came from Alfea."_

Mike: _"Hi."_

Faragonda: _"Well Mr. Mike, I think Bloom is not an earth girl so we came here to ask you where she came from."_

Mike: _"What?"_

Faragonda: _"If she is an earth girl the magic barrier could stop here, because no people from earth can come to Magix!"_

Mike: _"Well…"_

Vanessa: _"I think it is time to say the truth, Mike."_

Mike: _"Ya, Bloom is not really our daughter. I remember when I and Vanessa are watching TV, there is a blackout and I went to check the main switcher. Suddenly, a woman appeared. She said that Bloom is her sister and begged us to take care of her. Because I am soft hearted and we have no children, we decided to adopt Bloom. When the woman handed Bloom to me, she disappeared."_

Faragonda: _"Do you know who that woman is?"_

Mike: _"She told me that her name is Daphne."_

Faragonda: "_Oh my! Daphne, she is the princess of sparks. But now she is dead because of protecting her young sister. I remember when Bloom was still a baby; Baltor and the ancestor witches almost destroyed Sparks for the Dragon fire. But Bloom's real parents Oritel and Miriam managed to protect sparks and Destoryed the 3 witches. As for Baltor he ran away and nowhere to be found. I think Baltor is the one who kidnaps Bloom. "_

Vanessa: _"Oh my. How you know all this?"_

Faragonda: _"Because I am Miriam's friends and also in the battle too."_

Vanessa: _"Oh…"_

Faragonda: _"If you don't mind that if Bloom is allowed to go to Alfea after she reaches 16. I will be back after 12 years and bring Bloom back to Alfea, you don't mind?"_

Mike: _"Well I don't mind at all. If Bloom is belongs to there who are we to stop her? Ok when she is 16, you may bring her back to Alfea."_

Faragonda: _"Ok that's a deal and if you don't mind we have to go now. Goodbye and see you after 12 years."_

Faragonda and Griselda opened a portal and then they disappeared

* * *

**Update soon... **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-It is the time  
**_

* * *

Bloom is now a 16 years old teenager girl. She has a rabbit called Kiko. But she still remember Sky. When she miss him, she will look at the ring that Sky gave it to her and felt less sad. At home, she felt very bored and she decided to go for a walk at Gardenia park. 

Bloom: _"Mum, I am going out for awhile!"_

Vanessa: _"Remember to come home early!"_

Bloom: _"ok, see you later!"_

Vanessa: _"OK"_

Bloom went out. After awhile, there is portal opened in the living room and Faragonda appear.

Faragonda: _"Hi Vanessa, I am here for Bloom."_

Vanessa: _"Well she have went out, Ms.Faragonda."  
_

Faragonda: _"Oh ok, I can wait. Have you tell Bloom yet?"_

Vanessa: _"No not yet. I think when she comes back I and Mike will tell her."_

Faragonda:_ "Oh ok."_

Vanessa: "_I going to call Mike now. And Ms.Faragonda, do you want some tea?"_

Faragonda: _"No it's alright."_

Vanessa: _"Oh ok"_

Vanessa then picks up the phone and called Mike. **  
**

**In Gardenia Park  
**

Bloom was siting on a bench and Kiko was sleeping on the bench as well. Bloom looked on the ring which she wore it on her finger.

Bloom: _"Sky, where are you, I miss you ever since we are separated from Alfea! Well…I hope you are fine now…"_

Bloom then sing a song.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Bloom then notice the time.

Bloom: "_Oh no, it is time to go home! Come on Kiko!"_

She wakes Kiko up. Then they run home

**Back to Bloom's home  
**

Bloom: _"Mum, I am back..."_

_Bloom then notice Faragonda and her dad _

_Bloom: "Hey dad...look like we got a visitor…."_

Faragonda: _"Hi Bloom, I am Faragonda and I'm here to bring you back to Alfea."_

This strikes Bloom's Memory: _"Faragonda, sounds familiar…"_

Bloom: _"I remember! You are the teacher who brings me back to Gardenia! Long time no see!"_

Faragonda: _"Ya you finally remember, oh my, you are a grown up teenager girl now."_

Bloom: _"By the way Ms.F, what brought you here?"_

Mike: _"Bloom, we have something to tell you."_

Bloom: _"Go ahead Dad."_

Mike: _"you was brought here in earth by Daphne, who is your sister"_

Bloom: _"What do you mean?"_

Faragonda: _"You are the last princess of Sparks. Keeper of the Dragon fire and it is kept in your heart."_

Bloom: _"WHAT? That means I am not the daughter of Vanessa and Mike! Why Dad why Mum, you never tell me?"_

Vanessa: _"Well sorry Bloom."_

Bloom: _"Ms.F, tell me more, please!"_

Faragonda: _"Alright. When you are still a baby; Baltor and the ancestor witches almost destroyed Sparks for the Dragon fire. But your real parents Oritel and Miriam managed to protect sparks and Destoryed the 3 witches. As for Baltor he ran away and nowhere to be found. And also, I think Baltor is the one who kidnaps you and Sky since you are young."_

Bloom: _"Oh…When can I get to see my real parents?"_

Faragonda: _"Soon, as long as you come with me to Alfea."_

Bloom: _"Alright. I will come with you to Alfea. Sorry Mum and Dad. I really need to know more."_

Vanessa: _"It's alright sweetie, it is the time you should go."_

Bloom: _"I am now going back to my room and pack."_

Mike: _"ok"_

After Bloom packed finish, she goes to Faragonda and Faragonda holded her tightly

Bloom: _"Bye Guys!"_

Vanessa and Mike: _"Bye!"_

And then Faragonda opened another portal. Bloom said goodbye to her parents and disappeared. And finally, they reached Alfea.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclamers: "I do not own winx club and the Songs  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10-Back to Alfea  
**_

* * *

Bloom: _"Wow, I am back in Alfea!"_

Faragonda: _"Yes you are!"_

Bloom: _"Erm, Ms.F, did you still saw Sky after he has gone back with his parents?"_

Faragonda: _"Well no…You know what Bloom, you and Sky are like the couple from the Legend of Dolphin Bay."_

Bloom: _"What? What's that?"_

Faragonda: _"Well Bloom, you must find out by yourself."_

**In Alfea**

Bloom: _"Ms.F, so now where are we going?"_

Faragonda: _"To your room of course. I introduce new friends to you, you don't mind?"_

Bloom: _"Of course not!"_

**In Bloom's new room**

5 girls were in Bloom's Room (Because they are sharing one room")

Faragonda: _"Attention girls! There will be a new student in Alfea."_

Bloom walks out

Bloom: _"Hi my name is Bloom and I'm from earth"_

Stella: _"Hi Bloom, My name is Stella, princess of Solaria"_

Flora: "_Hi I'm Flora. I am from the Fifth moon of Marigold_"

Musa: _"Yo I'm MusaI am from__harmonic nebula."_

Layla: _"Hi My name is Layla and I am princess of Tides"_

Tecna: _"Hi, my name is Tecna and I am from Tecno-Dust Fairyland."_

Bloom: _"Nice to meet you all!"_

Layla: _"I thought no fairy exists in earth?"_

Faragonda: _"Well…"_

Stella: _"Hey how about we go to Magix mall for shopping and go to Dolphin Bay and meet the guys! So that we can know each other well!"_

Musa: _"That's a great ides! Can we Ms.F?"_

Faragonda: _"Of course all of you are allowed! But be back by 10.00pm! Remember all of you are having lessons tomorrow. "_

Stella: _"Thanks Ms.F. Let's go girls! Let's call the guys as well"_

Bloom: _"The guys?"_

Stella: _"Later you will know"_

**Red Fountain**

Brandon: _"Hey guys, Stella called us out and said that she is going to introduce a new student in Alfea_

Riven: _"Really?"_

Brandon: _"Ya"_

Helia: _"Well I am going to meet Flora. So count me in"_

Timmy: _"Hey is Tecna coming?"_

Brandon: _"Yup"_

Timmy: _"Count me in too"_

Riven: _"Hey, me too! I am giving Musa a surprised!"_

Brandon: _"What about Sky?"_

Sky: _"No thanks, count me out."_

And Sky walks out the room.

Riven: _"Again. When we ask if we can go out with the girls or not, he declined."_

Brandon: _"I am going to check out on him"_

Then Brandon went out of the room as well. He found Sky is sitting on a bench outside Red Fountain. Then Brandon notice Sky was looking on a ring. Brandon goes to him and ask

Brandon: "_Hey Sky. Why are you looking at this ring over and over again"_

Sky: _"Well nothing."_

Brandon: _"Oh ok I also don't want to know. Why you are not going to meet the girls?"_

Sky: _"Well…"_

Brandon: _"Ok if there is no reason, you must go. Come on!"_

* * *

**Another short chapter! Haix...**  



	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11-They meet again  
**_

* * *

At the mall, Bloom and the rest of the girls are on the way to Magix mall. Just then, Bloom ask Stella 

Bloom: _"Erm Stella? Do you know the legends of the Dolphin Bay?"_

Stella: _"Ya Bloom, why you ask?"_

Bloom: _"I am just curious about it, can you tell me more?"_

Stella: _"Ok here the Story goes:"_

"_A long long time ago, there was a princess and prince, fall in love with each other but they are not allowed because the princess's parents are the enemy of the prince's parents. Both parents disallowed them to meet each other again. So the princess and the prince decided to run away from their realms. They can't find a place to hide, so they hide in an unknown forest. The guardian of the forest felt pity of them and gave them a pair of rings to protect them. With the rings, they managed to go through the ocean. But the witch of jealously know the secrets of the rings, she took away from the poor couple and thrown them into the sea. After the ring was gone, the princess and the prince were being separated by a big wave. And after that, they know they are dying soon, but they still won't give up for searching each other. Finally, they found each other but both of them are becoming foams soon. Just then, a dolphin was being moved by their true love and saved both of them and put them at a nearby beach, which is Dolphin Bay. It even retrieved the rings back. Suddenly, the rings shines and the whole ocean of Dolphin Bay become pink. On that day onwards, dolphins became the guardian of love. If you see a dolphin at Dolphin Bay, quickly make a wish with sincere and a love will begin between you. If that person confessed that love you, that person is destined to be your true love. And the rings which the dolphin found, will watch over your love, till forever and ever._ _"_

Bloom: _"Wow that was a wonderful story!" _

Stella: _"Ya it is!"_

Bloom: _"Is the Dolphin bay in Magix?"_

Stella: _"yeah, it is near Magix Park."_

Bloom: _"Cool!"_

Just then Stella notice the ring that Bloom wore on her finger.

Stella: _"Hey cool ring you have!"_

Bloom: _"Ya, it is a gift of my friend. We never meet since we separated from Alfea"_

Bloom took out the ring and put it in her pocket

Stella: _"Wow! So you came Alfea long time ago! That's cool girl!"_

"Next Stop, Magix Mall"

Stella: _"We are here."_

Bloom: _"COOL!"_

When they got down from the bus, Bloom said that she wanted to have a tour in the Mall 1st.

Flora: _"Ok, I will show you around"_

Flora brings Bloom to a lot of shops. Stella is a spendthrift and keeps buying clothes and makeup.

Musa: _"Hey Stella, I think you have enough."_

Stella: _"Hey, I still left some more clothes to buy; can you guys please be patient?"_

Tecna: _"We are bringing Bloom to have a tour on Magix, not shopping."_

Stella: _"Alright."_

While they was about to go, Bloom spotted a cute little Dolphin doll.

Bloom: _"Erm guys, I will meet you later. I have to buy something if you don't mind, can?"_

Musa:_ "Ok Bloom, later meet us at the Dolphin Bay. We are meeting the guys there."_

Bloom: _"Oh ok."_

Bloom walks in to the shop. She really finds that that Dolphin doll is cute and wanted to put it in her room. She took the Dolphin doll and paid the money to the cashier. When she was about to go, someone knocked at her. It was Riven.

Bloom: _"Ouch!"_

Riven: _"Hey watch where you are going!"_

Bloom: "_Mr, I think you are the one who knocked at me."_

Riven: _"What?!"_

When Riven was about to give Bloom a punch, Sky and Brandon came.

Sky: _"Hey Riven, what the hexed happen?"_

Riven: _"Well that girl knocked at me!"_

Bloom:_ "Hey, you are the one right?"_

Bloom then look at Sky. And Sky look at Bloom. When they look at each other, they have a kind of feeling, but they never know that they have met before.

Bloom (Talking to Sky): _"Erm, you look very familiar. I think I have met you somewhere."_

Sky: _"Ya you too, do we know each other?"_

Bloom: _"I don't know."_  
Bloom then look at the time

Bloom: _"OMG! All thanks to you losers, now I am late!"_

Brandon: _"Hey, who are you calling losers?"_

Sky: _"Miss, I am sorry that my friend knocked at you. But you can't insult us like that"_

Bloom: _"Well what I say is the truth"_

Sky: _"Alright you red-hair freak!"_

Bloom: _"What the? Ok you better watch out."_

Bloom then leaves the Mall angrily

Riven: _"Nice name you gave her Sky."_

Brandon: _"Ya"_

Sky: _"I thought we have to meet the girls? I think it is going to be late."_

Brandon: _"Ya and let's go! Before Stella gets angry!"_

Bloom reaches Dolphin Bay by asking some passerby. Just then Stella asks.

Stella: _"Why took you so long?"_

Bloom: _"Don't talk about it. I feel mad now"_

Flora: _"What is it?"_

Bloom then tell the girls what happened just now.

Musa: _"Well I think that guy is a freak!"_

Layla: _"Ya"_

Bloom: _"Never mind. I hope that I never meet that bunch of losers again. "_

Just then a Dolphin splash out from the sea.

Stella: _"Quickly make a wish!"_

Then everyone make a wish

Stella: _"Well I hope my dream will come true!"_

Flora: _"What wish do you make Stella?"_

Stella: _"Remember we are not allowed to said it."_

Flora: _"Oh Ya"_

Just then the guys came.

Brandon: _"Hey princess!"_

Stella: _"Hey Brandon!"_

Bloom then knows that she meet these guys in the mall just now!

Bloom: _"Stella, don't tell me that these are the bunch of losers that you are going to introduce to me?"_

Sky: _"Oh man, not you again, red-hair freak"_

Bloom: "_Hey watch out your mouth, loser!"_

Just then Layla ask

Layla: _"Don't tell me that these are the guys you meet in the mall?"_

Bloom: _"Ya and I am getting back to Alfea!"_

Bloom then leaves very angrily

Musa: _"Great, thanks to you guys. Making our friend leave."_

Riven: _"But it is not our fault!"_

Flora: _"Relax guys! We are friends. We should get along together."_

Stella: _"Well I think we should go too! Let's go girls!"_

The rest of the girls go too.

* * *

** So you like it? Next will be up soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12- Winx Club  
_**

* * *

When Bloom is back to Alfea, she is been thing that guy with Blonde hair (Who is Sky). She keeps thinking that they have met somewhere. But where? Bloom can't remember. 

After a month, Bloom and the girls became very close friends. The rest of the girls saw bloom is very unhappy ever since she met the guys. And they talk to her

Flora: _"Are you alright Bloom?"_

Bloom: _"Ya. I'm fine"_

Musa: _"The guys are jerks; we are not seeing them anymore"_

Bloom: _"I'm so sorry girls"_

Flora:_ "It's alright"_

Stella: _"Hey since we are like very close now how about give our group a name?"_

Musa: _"Great!"_

Stella: _"Wonder 6?"_

Flora: _"I don't like it"_

Musa: _"Musical fairies"_

Stella: _"Not all fairies like music"_

Musa: _"Oh yea?"_

Bloom: _"Girls, stop fighting!"_

Tecna: _"Stop it! That is illogical!"_

Bloom: _"How about that? Winx Club?"_

Flora: _"Hey that's a very nice name, wings?"_

Bloom: _"No it is winx; I got a logo in my mind, wait I draw it out"_

Bloom took out a paper and come colour pens from her drawer. And she started to draw.

**At Red Fountain**

Brandon: _"Sky, we have to go back to Earklyon!"_

Sky: _"Why?"_

Brandon: _"Because there is something important, that's how the king said. Headmaster approved to let us go back to Earklyon. "_

Sky: _"Oh alright. Let's pack our things and go."_

**Back to Alfea**

Bloom have finished drawing the logo.

Bloom:_ "Here!"_

Layla: _"That's nice!"_

Flora:_ "Wow! I vote for winx!" _

Tecna, Musa and Layla: _"Me too!"_

Stella: _"Hey me too!"_

All: _"Go Winx!"_

Just then, Griselda came in

Griselda: _"Bloom, Faragonda is finding you. Come to Ms.Faragonda's office now." _

Bloom: _"Oh ok"_

Bloom then go to Faragonda's office. The rest of the winx girls followed her secretly.

* * *

**Sorry that this is another short chapter...I will update soon **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13-Reunion  
_**

* * *

Bloom reaches Faragonda Faragonda's office. She knocks at the door. 

Bloom: _"Ms.F? You are looking for me?"_

Faragonda: _"Yes Bloom. Come in and have a seat"_

Bloom: _"Thank you"_

Bloom comes in and sit down

Faragonda: _"Bloom are you ready to go to sparks?"_

Bloom: _"Huh?"_

Faragonda: _"I think you should go back."_

Bloom: _"Why?"_

Faragonda: _"Earklyon steals Sparks' most important thing, which is the Dragon Pearl_."

Bloom: _"What's that?"_

Faragonda: _"Well it is the protector of the castle. It was gone since you were born. Baltor and the ancestors witches managed to destroy some parts of the castle because the pearl was gone. After your parents and I have a big battle with them, the king of Sparks sent a guard to check the pearl whereabouts and it is confirm that the pearl was stolen by one Earklyon guard. And the guard gave that to the king of Earklyon. And this is the reason why I want you to come back to Alfea. "_

Bloom: _"Oh my"_

Faragonda: _"The king of Sparks has sent a war warning to the king of Earklyon. If the king of Earklyon never gives up the pearl, there will be a war."_

Faragonda then notice the rest of the winx girls are outside listening to their conversation.

Faragonda: _"Girls, I know you are out side. Show up now."_

The girls show up.

Bloom: _"GIRLS!"_

Stella: _"Bloom, I am with you"_

Musa, Tecna, Layla and Flora: _"Me too!"_

Bloom: _"Thanks girls, we are best friends forever."_

They hug each other.

Faragonda: _"Ok girls, get ready, we have to go now."_

Winx: _"Yes Ms.F!"_

Faragonda open a portal and then they disappeared. Then, they reached Sparks.

Oritel and Miriam welcomed them.

Oritel: _"Welcome to Sparks, Faragonda!"_

Miriam: _"Hey Faragonda my old friend, long time no see!"_

Faragonda: _"Long time no see too! And I brought a surprise for you…"_

Miriam: _"What is it?"_

Faragonda: _"Bloom, this is your mother"_

Bloom walk up. Miriam looked at Bloom. They both look at each other and finally, Miriam cried and hug Bloom

Miriam: _"Bloom! My poor daughter, how are you? Are you alright?"_

Oritel ask Faragonda

Oritel: _"Is she really our daughter?"_

Faragonda: _"Of course! I won't lie to you Oritel…"_

Bloom: _"Erm I can't really breathe…"_

Miriam: _"Opps, sorry"_

Miriam let Bloom go

Faragonda:_ "Bloom, I think it is time to have a reunion with your parents."_

Bloom: _"Thank you Faragonda"_

Bloom then called Oritel and Miriam

Bloom: _"Mum, Dad…"_

She hugs Miriam

Miriam: "I miss you, my sweetie. Oritel we found her, we finally found her!"

Oritel: " Yes. Bloom, welcome back to Sparks"

* * *

**I am sorry that I keep writing short chapters. I will update another soon **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14-Tony, the knight  
**_

* * *

They go inside the castle. The castle is beautiful but Layla and Flora discovered that it seems to be lifeless and unhappiness here.

Layla: _"why Sparks castle seems to be lifeless?"_

Flora: _"And unhappiness" _

Faragonda: _"It was because without the Dragon Pearl, the Dragon fire in Bloom's heart will not able to unlock the full power. If the pearl is not found, Sparks will became a dead kingdom, soon."_

Oritel: _"Ya. And now the rest is up to you now, Bloom."_

Bloom: _"But how?"_

Oritel: _"Easy. You must get back the Dragon pearl and lock out the full power of it. And then Sparks will become the same again."_

Bloom: _"But I am still not good to become a fairy yet."_

Just then, a knight, who has a short hair like Brandon but the colour is in black. He is around Bloom's age. His name is Tony.

Tony: _"Your majesty, I have something to report."_

Oritel: _"What is it?"_

Tony: _"Earklyon send us a letter. Here it is"_

Oritel: _"WHAT?"_

Oritel quickly took the letter from Tony. He opened it and read it.

Oritel: "_Great, they said that within 10 days, we are going to have a war."_

Miriam: _"What?"_

Oritel: _"If they want to fight, bring it on. Tony!"_

Tony: _"Yes, your majesty"_

Oritel: _"Bring princess Bloom to here room and get change. I think she is tired"_

Tony: _"Yes you're Majesty"_

When Tony looked at Bloom, he doses nothing. His heartbeat beat very fast and face became red.

Oritel: _"What happen, Tony?"_

Tony: _"Nothing, your majesty. Princess, this way please."_

Bloom follow Tony to her room.

Faragonda: _"Oritel, who is that guy?"_

Oritel: _"He is one of our loyal knights. Well I think it is getting late and all of you should rest."_

Oritel called some servants to bring Faragonda and the winx to their rooms.

Oritel: _"Miriam, write a letter for Earklyon now and said that we are ready for the war"_

Oritel: _"And also, called Tony to send a guard to Earklyon to know what is the king going to up to."_

Miriam: _"Yes, Oritel"  
_

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15-Fake prisoner  
**_

* * *

**In Earklyon**

Guard: _"Prince Sky is back!"_

King: _"Really? Tell him to come in."_  
Sky and Brandon come in. They greet the king and queen.

Sky: _"Father, you said there are important things to call us back. What is it?"_

Queen: _"Sparks wanted to battle on us. We must get ready for the war, Sky."_

Sky: _"What? A war?"_

King:_ "Yes."_

Sky: _"But father, you don't have enough army! Sparks there has a lot more than you! We are taking a risk!"_

King: _"But what are we going to do? We can't fight without an army!"_

Sky is thinking for a plan, suddenly, an idea comes out his mind.

Sky: _"Father, we can let Sparks give up even without an army"_

King: _"What is it?"_

Sky: _"We take the queen or people related to sparks as our prisoner. The king of Sparks will give up and surrender. And then we can took over Sparks and rule the whole realms. "_

King: _"That's a great idea! We can send a guard over there and take the queen or the princess."_

Queen: _"Erm your majesty, princess of Sparks died long time ago, remember?"_

King: _"Oh ya. We just ask one of our guards to bring whoever is in Sparks! Understand?"_

Sky: _"Yes father."_

**Back to Sparks**

Tony: _"Your majesty"_

Oritel: _"What is it?"_

Tony: _"Our guard from Earklyon reported that the king of Earklyon wanted to take the queen or someone in Sparks as their prisoner."_

Oritel: _"What? But wait! If they want prisoners, we will send them one"_

Miriam: _"What do you mean?"_

Just then Bloom was awake. When she wanted to meet her parents, she accidentally heard their conversation.

Oritel: _"We send a strong "Prisoner" there and get the prince of Earklyon there as our prisoner. What do you say?"_

Miriam: _"That's a good idea, but who will become a "Prisoner" there?_

Bloom: _"I will!"_

Bloom shows up

Oritel: _"But Bloom, you are a princess, also the protector of the Dragon Fire! I am not allowed to let you go"_

Bloom: _"But dad, just because I am the protector of the Dragon Fire I must unlock my full powers, I must get the pearl back. Don't worry. I will know what to do."_

Oritel: _"But-"_

Bloom kneel down

Bloom: _"Please dad, please…"_

Oritel: _"Well, alright. If there is something wrong, Tony will save you."_

Bloom look at Tony

Bloom: _"I know what to do. Tony, when is the guard coming?"_

Tony: _"Around midnight, princess are you sure?"_

Bloom: _"Yes. I am ready"_

It is midnight. The Miriam, Oritel, Faragonda the winx and the citizens of sparks (Including Tony) gone to a secret hidden place in Sparks. Only Bloom is in her room as she is waiting someone from Earklyon to capture her. Just then a person in Black knocks her out and took her away from Sparks.

**In Earklyon**

King: _"So, did you bring someone here from Sparks?"_

Guard: _"Yes, the king, queen and the rest of the citizens of Sparks is not there. Only this girl is in the room."_

King: _"At least we get someone from Sparks. Bring her to the dungeon."_

Guard: _"Yes, your majesty!"_

The guards bring Bloom to the dungeon.

* * *

**Sorry if there is broken English. I am sucks at English **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16-The party  
_**

* * *

After awhile, Bloom wake up and continue to act in front of the Earklyons.

Bloom: _"Where am I?"_

Just then, the dungeon door was opened and Sky came in.

Sky: _"Hey you red-hair freak. Long time no see."_

Bloom: _"Why am I keep seeing you, loser?"_

Sky: _"I didn't know that you are from Sparks! Well, so how you think of Earklyon?"_

Bloom:_ "That's lame"_

Sky: _"Oh yeah? Who are you related to Sparks?"_

Bloom: _"I need not to tell you, loser"_

Sky: _"Oh yeah? I am going out and get a weapon to torture you."_

Bloom: _"I am not scared of it! Because I experienced that before ever since I was 4!"_

Just then, this sentence goes to Sky's ear. He turned back and asks Bloom.

Sky: _"What do you mean that you experienced that before?"_

Bloom: _"It is none of you business."_

Sky: _"Fine"_

Sky locked the dungeon door.

Although Bloom is acting, but she is still abit scared because of the dark memories when she was being kidnapped. Just the, she took out the ring and keep looking at it.

Bloom: _"I hope Sky was here with me again! I really miss him a lot! Sky, where would you been? I really miss you."_

**In Sparks**

Tony: _"Your majesty, Earklyon send us a letter."_

Oritel open the letter and read.

Oritel: _"Great, our plan has work!"_

Miriam: _"Do you think she will be alright?"_

Faragonda: _"Don't worry, Miriam. She will be fine"_

Miriam: _"How you know?"_

Faragonda: _"You will soon find out"_

**Back to Earklyon**

After awhile, Sky came in to check in Bloom again.

Sky: _"Hey, red-hair freak, what's your name?"_

Bloom: _"I need not to tell you"_

Sky: _"Fine"_

When Sky was about to go, Bloom called Sky.

Bloom: _"Hey loser"_

Sky: _"What is it?"_

Bloom: _"Well never mind"_

Sky: _"Fine"_

Sky then locked up the dungeon door

Bloom: _"What the hexed happen to me? Why my heart is beating so fast?"_

**In Sky's room**

Sky was in his room. Just then, Brandon comes in.

Brandon: _"Hey Sky"_

Sky: _"Ya, Brandon?"  
_  
Brandon: _"Tonight there will be party"_

Sky: _"What party?"_

Brandon: _"Don't tell me that you forget tonight is Earklyon 1000th Anniversary Party __?"_

Sky: _"Opps, I forget"_

Brandon: _"You seem to be busy for that red hair freak"_

Sky: _"Ya and she is such a freak!"_

Brandon: _"Well I guess she is bored. How about that? Let her join the party too"_

Sky: _"But she is our prisoner!"_

Brandon: _"Come on, she is Stella's best friend! I don't want to get killed by Stella, pleases Sky…"_

Sky: _"Well…I try"_

He goes to the dungeon and check at Bloom. He opened up the door

Sky: _"Hey red hair freak!"_

Bloom: _"What is it?"_

Sky: _"Tonight you are going to a party!"_

Bloom: _"What?"_

Sky: _"You need not to know more. You will move to the guestroom and the servants will help you to prepare for the party."_

Bloom: _"Who are you to me? Loser?"_

Sky: _"just prepare for the party, ok?"_

Then Sky gets out and locked the dungeon room. After for about few hours, the door opened again and this time is the servants. The servants bring Bloom to her room. When Bloom goes to the room, the servants let her sit down and then help Bloom to prepare for the party.

Queen: _"Everybody, welcome to our 1000th Anniversary Party_ _. Now lets warmly welcome, the king and our son, Sky!"_

Sky and the king came out.

King: _"Thank you everyone. Sky do you have anything to say?"_

Sky: _"Thank you everyone, thanks for coming to Earklyon 1000th Anniversary Party__"_

Jut then, the servants bring Bloom out. Her hair is like in season 3, (episode 2, when she ran to Sky) She was wearing a pink strapless dress with gloves and a necklace around her neck. Everybody, including Sky looking at her.

Sky (In his mind): _"She is beautiful"_

Sky goes to her. Just then, Bloom whispered to him

Bloom: _"What are you trying to do?"_

Sky: _"Wait and see"_

He holded Bloom's hand. Bloom keeps thinking on her mind

Bloom: _"Why my heart keeps beating? And it goes faster and faster!"_

King (whispered): _"Why Sky brings that girl here?"_

Queen (whispered): _"I am not sure"_

Everybody didn't know that that Bloom is the prisoner here. They thought she is Sky's GF. One of them said

Person: _"Hey since the prince brought his girlfriend here, let them sing a song for us."_

Everybody: _"ya!"_

Sky wanted to explained, but the people pull Bloom and Sky to the stage and the DJ give each of them a microphone. Then, the music began, at first Bloom was nervous. And then Sky sing:

Sky:

_Living in my own world  
didn't understand  
that anything can happen  
when you take a chance_

When Sky was about to get down the stage, Bloom sings_  
_

Bloom:

_I never believed in  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
to all the possibilities_

_Ohh…_

Then Sky was like very surprised and he sing with her

Both:  
_I know _

Bloom:  
_that something has changed  
_

Bloom:

_Never felt this way  
and right here tonight  
_

Both:  
_This could be the start  
Of something new_

Bloom:  
_It feels so right  
_

Both:  
_To be here with you…oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
_

Bloom:  
_I feel in my heart  
_  
Both:  
_The start of something new  
_

Sky:   
_Now who'd of ever thought that  
_

Both:  
_We'd both be here tonight_

Bloom:   
_And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side_

Both:  
_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

Bloom:

_I know it for real  
_

Both:  
_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you…oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
_

Sky:  
_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
_

Both:  
_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_Oh…  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you…Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_  
The start of something new_

Sky:

_The start of something new  
_

Both

_The start of something new_

Everyone clapped and Sky thought Bloom will be angry but she never felt angry at all. In fact, she is happy. Bloom then go back to her room as she was abit tired. In her room, she lie down on the bed and talking to herself.

Bloom: _"What the hexed happen to me again and again? Don't tell me that…I fall in love with that loser? Oh no!"  
_

* * *

**This chapter is long, isn't it? **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17-Finally they know  
**_

* * *

**In Sparks**

The winx girls are worried. Just then Faragonda show up and ask.

Faragonda: _"Girls, what happen?"_

Stella: _"Well, we are worried for Bloom"_

Faragonda: _"Don't worry, prince Sky will take care of her"_

Layla: _"What do you mean, Ms.F?"_

Faragonda: _"Actually, Bloom and Sky have met before since young."_

Flora: _"What?"_

Stella: _"Wait, I remember Bloom's ring. So Sky is the one who gave her the ring!"_

Tecna: _"What?"_

Stella: _"Faragonda,please tell us more"_

**In Earklyon**

Bloom has fall in love with Sky. But she can't because for Sparks, she is just acting in front of the Earklyons. She now felt stressful and then, she took out the ring and keep staring the ring. She begins to sing:

**Bloom sings this part:**

_It's a long long journey _

_Till I know where I'm supposed to be _

_It's a long long journey _

_And I don't know if I can believe _

_When shadows fall and block my eyes _

_I am lost and know that I must hide _

_It's a long long journey _

_Till I find my way home to you _

(Just then Sky was about to go in to Bloom's room. He heard Bloom singing that song. That song that Bloom sang to Sky before. He is surprised that she is Bloom! And he secretly went in without letting Bloom know)

**Bloom sings this part:**

_Many days I've spent _

_Drifting on through empty shores _

_Wondering what's my purpose _

_Wondering how to make me strong _

_I know I will falter I know I will cry _

_I know you'll be standing by my side _

_It's a long long journey _

_And I need to be close to you _

_Sometimes it feels no one understands _

_I don't even know why _

_I do the things I do _

_When pride builds me up _

_till I can't see my soul _

_Will you break down these walls _

_and pull me through _

_Cause it's a long long journey _

_Till I feel that I am worth the price _

_You paid for me on Calvary _

_Beneath those stormy skies _

**Sky sings this part :**

_When Satan mocks and friends turn to foes _

_It feels like everything is out _

_to make me lose control _

Bloom turned around. She saw Sky, looking at Sky with a surprised face

**Together:**

_Cause it's a long long journey _

_Till I find my way home to you_

_Ohoooo………to you……_

Then Sky notice the ring on her hand and took another ring out of his pocket. Bloom looked at Sky's ring. And finally, they found each other!

Sky: _"Bloom, we finally meet again!"_

Bloom: _"Sky? You are the prince of Earklyon?"_

Sky: _"Bloom, I finally found you! Bloom!"_

Bloom:_ "Sky!"_

They hug

Sky: _"Our distance is so near, but yet we still can't know who is who"_

Bloom: _"Sky, I miss you"_

Sky: _"I miss you too"_

They hug tightly for about 1min. Then Sky let go

Sky: _"Really, I am surprised"_

Bloom: _"Me too!"_

Then they began to chat.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18-Triangle love  
**_

* * *

Finally Bloom and Sky found each other. Sky decided to help Bloom get out of here. So he let Bloom disguised as a servant. But Bloom never tells Sky that she was a spy. Finally, Sky and Bloom were out of Earklyon. And then Sky brought Bloom to the Dolphin Bay. 

Bloom: _"Finally I am back at Dolphin Bay!"_

Sky: _"Ya, remember that Stella wanted to introduce us to you and we fight?"_

Bloom:_ "Ya, just because that Riven knocked at me and you gave me a nick, red-hair freak"_

Sky: _"Ya that's was funny"_

Bloom: _"I remember that I have made a wish to the Dolphin. My wish came true"  
_Sky: _"What wish?"_

Bloom: _"Well I hope that I can meet you again, Sky. Now it came true"_

Sky hugs Bloom and kisses Bloom. And Sky whispers at her ears.

Sky: _"Bloom, I love you"_

Bloom: _"Sky…I love you too"_

Just then, Tony and the other soldiers from Sparks appeared suddenly.

Bloom: _"TONY! Why are you here?"_

Tony: _"The king called us to protect you, princess" _

Sky: _"Princess? YOU ARE THE PRINCESS OF SPARKS?"_

Bloom just doses nothing. Sky took out his sword and fight with the soldiers. But Sky still gets caught.

Bloom: _"Tony, what are you doing? Let him go, now!"_

Tony: _"Sorry but this is the king's order. Take him away!"_

The soldiers took Sky back to Sparks

Bloom: _"SKY!"_

Bloom couldn't do anything. She could only see that the soldiers bring Sky back to Sparks. Bloom begged Tony

Bloom: _"Please Tony, I begged you let Sky go!"_

Tony: _"Princess, you still don't know that how much I feel to you?" _

Bloom: _"What?"_

Tony: _"I LOVE YOU!"_

Bloom: _"WHAT?"_

Tony: _"I said I love you!"_

Bloom is surprised.

Bloom: _"But but-"_

Tony knocked Bloom out

Tony: "_Sorry princess, I have to do this. So that you will go back to Sparks with me"_

Tony carried Bloom back to Sparks.

* * *

**Gonna have a next chapter soon... **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19-Tony and Bloom?  
**_

* * *

After awhile, Bloom wakes up and discovered that she is back in Sparks 

Bloom: _"What just happened? SKY!"_

Bloom ran out from her room. The winx girls saw her and called her

Stella: _"Bloom! Are you alright?"_

Bloom: _"Where is Sky?"_

Layla: _"Well…"_

Bloom: _"Where is he?"_

Just then, Miriam and Oritel show up

Bloom: _"Mum, dad, where is Sky?"_

Miriam: _"Bloom, listen to me, you and Sky are not going to be together"_

Bloom: _"Why?"_

Oritel: _"Did you forget how his parents took away our most important pearl? Now it is their son to suffer"_

Bloom: _"No, he is my only love. I will not let him suffer"_

This time Oritel was angry

Oritel: _"Bloom you have to listen to me! You and Sky are not allowed to be together! From now on, you are not allowed to get out of your room. Prepare for your wedding, Bloom."_

Bloom: _"What wedding?"_

Oritel: _"Bloom you are going to marry Tony! You understand?"_

Bloom: _"No! I will never marry Tony! Sky is my only love!"_

Bloom run back to her room

Oritel: _"Guards!"_

Two guards came

Guard 1: _"Yes may I help you your majesty?"_

Oritel: _"Don't let princess get out from the room, or you will know the consequences if she runs away."_

Guard 2: _"We got it your majesty!"_

They stand outside Bloom's room. The winx girls felt pity for Bloom and decided to bring something fun for Bloom in case she gets bored.

Few days after

Stella: _"Bloom?"_

Bloom: _"Stella! Good that you are here. I am bored to death"_

Layla: _"So that's why we came!"_

Bloom: _"Do you know what happen these days?"_

Flora: _"Well…"_

Bloom: _"Tell me please!"_

Musa: _"Well alright. Your father informed to the king of Earklyon that Sky is in their hands. "_

Bloom: _"Oh no, I must go to the Dungeon!"_

Layla: _"No you can't because there are guards outside. And also, your father put weakling powder on you. You can't use your powers. "_

Bloom:_ "Oh yeah…"_

Stella: _"We will think of an idea to get you out of here, so be patient Bloom!"_

Bloom: _"Oh ok"_

The winx girls expect Bloom leaves the room. After awhile Tony came in.

Tony: _"princess…"_

Bloom: _"Tony? I don't want to see you, get out of here."_

Tony: _"No princess, I am sorry for what I did but this is because I love you!"_

Bloom: _"Ok just leave, I had enough!"_

Bloom chased Tony out. Then Bloom looked at the mirror

Bloom: _"I wish that I can see Sky!"_

Just then, a black smoke suddenly appeared. Just like Bloom was being kidnapped since she was 4. Now black smoke appeared again, why?

* * *

**I am updating the whole chapter by today maybe... **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20-Baltor is back  
**_

* * *

There is black smoke surrounding Bloom. Just then, a guy appeared who is BALTOR!

Bloom: _"Who are you?"_

Baltor: _"I am Baltor, remember? Little Brats"_

The words "Little brats" strike Bloom's memory. That's how the kidnapper addresses her and Sky

Bloom: _"you are the kidnapper who kidnapped me and Sky when were young!"_

Baltor: _"Ya, finally you remember me"_

Bloom: _"What do you want this time?"_

Bloom: _"OK"_ Baltor: _"I am here to help you. I can help you to let you see your prince Sky"_

Bloom: _"Really? How?"_

Baltor: _"I will open a portal that leads you to the dungeon and you will meet your prince Sky. I also can let you and your Sky leaves this place."_

Bloom: _"Really?"_

Baltor: _"Yes but with one condition"_

Bloom: _"What is it?"_

Baltor: _"You must give me your Dragon fire."_

Bloom: _"What? No way!"_

Baltor: _"If you want to see your love one, you must sacrifice, so you want it or not?"_

Bloom thinks for a long time. If she just gives the dragon fire to Baltor, she will be able to meet Sky.

Bloom: _"yes I do."_

Baltor: _"Alright but before that, I must remove the Dragon fire from your heart."_

Baltor then chant a spell. Suddenly Bloom fly up and then there is a spark of fire came out from her heart, which is the dragon fire. After Baltor took away the dragon fire from Bloom, he opened up a portal and then Bloom goes in.

Baltor: _"Muhahahahaha! I got the Dragon fire! Now all I need is the Dragon Pearl."_

Then Baltor disappeared.

**In the dungeon**

Sky was chained. His clothes are now ripped and ragged. Sky notice there is a portal opened and he saw Bloom.

Sky: _"BLOOM! How you get here?"_

Bloom (Cried and hug him): _"I miss you, so I came"_

Sky: _"Bloom, you are so silly."_

Bloom: _"No I am not. My father forced me to marry Tony but I don't want. So he locked me inside my room"_

Sky: _"But how you managed to come out?"_

Bloom: _"Remember the kidnapper that kidnapped us? His name is Baltor and he helped me to get here. "_

Sky: _"That guy who kidnapped us? Bloom, why did he help you?"_

Bloom: _"Because I gave up my dragon fire and he open a portal to lead me here."_

Sky: _"Bloom, you make a big sacrifice. "_

Bloom: _"As long as I can see you. Oh my you are skinner than before." _

Sky: _"You look paler than before."_

Bloom: _"Sky, do me a favor, don't leave me again…"_

Sky: _"I won't leave you, ever again"_

They hug

Just then, the winx girls went in to Bloom's room. They found out that Bloom has gone missing.

Stella: _"Oh no, where is Bloom?"_

Musa: _"She can't possible run away"_

Tecna: _"ya, there is guards outside the door and Bloom can't possible use her powers. Because the king put a weakling powder on her and she has no energy to use her powers."_

Layla: _"Let's inform the king and queen"_

Flora: _"ya"_

The girls quickly go to the Miriam and Oritel. They told them that Bloom has gone missing.

Miriam: _"What? That is impossible!"_

Oritel (Scolding the guards): _"Both of you! What have you done?"_

Guard 1: _"Well we did as you told, your majesty!"_

Guard 2: _"Yes! We stay at the door! We never leave one step from the door!"_

Faragonda: _"I think someone have helped Bloom…"_

Oritel: _"What?!"_

Faragonda: _"Bloom can't use her power because you used weakling powder on her. And also, these guards are guarding the door and Bloom don't have the chance to get out. So I guess someone helped her."_

Miriam: _"Who will it be?"_

Faragonda looking at the girls

Stella: _"Ms.F! Don't look at us like that! We are not the ones!"_

Faragonda: _"I know. I think the only person can help is Baltor."_

Oritel: _"WHAT?!"_

Faragonda: _"Yes Oritel and Miriam, Baltor is back"_

Miriam: _"But, what are we going to do now?"_

Faragonda: _"I think Bloom should be in the dungeon with sky. We must go before Baltor reaches there."_

Oritel: _"Tony!"_

Tony shows up

Tony: _"yes your majesty"_

Oritel: _"Quickly bring all the soldiers to the dungeon! And fast!"_

Tony: _"Yes your majesty!"_

Tony called all the soldiers. Oritel, Miriam Faragonda, the winx, Tony and the troops quickly go to the dungeon.

* * *

**What will happen? Check out the next chapter **


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21-The sacrifice  
_**

* * *

**In the dungeon**

Bloom lean on Sky's body and Sky touches her hair.

Bloom: _"Sky, remember when we plan to get out from Baltor's hand together, I threw something on Baltor and he disappeared?."_

Sky: _"ya, I remember"_

Baltor: _"I remember too!"_

Baltor appeared

Bloom: _"BALTOR!"_

Baltor: _"I am here to get both of you out of here. Your parents are coming soon, Bloom"_

Bloom: _"What?"_

Baltor: "_I can help you to get out of here, but with another condition"_

Sky: _"What is it again Baltor? You took Bloom's dragon fire away and what more you want?"_

Just then, Oritel opened the dungeon door and saw Baltor

Oritel: _"Baltor, what you want?"_

Baltor:_ I just want to take what belongs to me"_

Miriam: _"No you won't get it!"_

Oritel and Miriam attacked but failed. Baltor then attacked with the dragon fire. Oritel and Miriam fall onto the floor and injured.

Miriam: _"You have the dragon fire!"_

Baltor: _"Yes and it is your daughter who gave it to me."_

Bloom: _"Mum, dad!"_

Bloom runs to them

Bloom: _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't believe Baltor"_

Miriam: _"It's alright"_

Oritel: _"It is my fault for not letting you and Sky to be together."_

Bloom: _"No dad, it is my fault! Baltor, please stop it!"_

Baltor: _"Not unless I got the Dragon pearl!"_

Sky: _"Not till we die"_

Baltor:_ "Ok I will let you die, prince Sky!"_

Baltor use the dragon fire and attacked.

Bloom (Screamed): _"NO!!!"_

Bloom run to Sky and shield him. Baltor's power attacked Bloom and she lies on Sky.

Sky (Shouted): _"BLOOM!"_

The winx Girls: _"NO!!!"_

The winx attacked Baltor. So as Faragonda.

Sky (Hugged Bloom tightly): _"Bloom, BLOOM!!!"_

Bloom:_ "Sky, you promised me that you will not leave me. Looks like I am going to leave you soon."_

Sky: _"NO, you won't!"_

Sky hugged Bloom tightly

Bloom: _"Sky, my wishes have come true and it is time for me to go. I will die with no regrets."_

Then Bloom closes her eyes

Sky: _"Bloom, BLOOM! NOO!!!"_

Sky cried.

Oritel (Shouted): _"Bloom! My daughter!"_

Miriam: _"NOOO!"_

Oritel andMiriam hug together and cried. Tony ran to Bloom.

Tony: _"Bloom, even you die you still choose prince Sky. Why, WHY?!"_

Tony cried.

Baltor: _"Finally the last princess is dead, is dead! Muhahahaha!"_

Sky: _"NOOO!"_

Suddenly Sky's body shines. It is very bright that Baltor and the rest can't see Bloom and Sky. After awhile, Bloom and Sky disappeared. Sky discovered that he was in a mysterious place.

Sky: _"Where am I? Bloom? Bloom!"_

Suddenly there is a voice.

Voice: _"Prince Sky!"_

Sky: _"Who are you? Where is Bloom?"_

Voice: "_Bloom is saved. Don't worry. "_

Sky: _"Who are you?"_

Voice: _"I am Daphne, Bloom's sister"_

Then Daphne shows up

Sky: _"What? But how we get here?"_

Daphne: _"You get here because of the dragon pearl"_

Sky: _"What? dragon pearl?"_

Daphne: _"Yes. The dragon pearl is kept in your heart"_

Sky: _"What?"_

Just then Bloom suddenly show up

Bloom: _"Sky!"_

Sky: "_BLOOM! You are fine!"_

Bloom: _"Yes. Where are we?"_

Sky: _"I don't know"  
_  
Daphne: _"Bloom! My little sister"_

Bloom: _"Daphne?"_

Daphne: _"Yes. You are here because prince Sky had saved you."_

Bloom: _"What?"_

Daphne: _"Before the ancestor witches and Baltor destroy Sparks, the dragon pearl was stolen by a guard from Earklyon. Then the guard hands the pearl to the King of Earklyon. But because the king was worried that Sparks will get the pearl back one day, the king called the queen to use magic to put the pearl inside prince Sky's heart since he was a baby, too."_

Sky: _"What? My parents really steal the dragon pearl? I'm so sorry!"_

Daphne: _"No it's alright. Bloom you should know the Dolphin Bay history, right?"_

Bloom: _"Yes…"_

Daphne: _"I will lead both of you to Dolphin Bay"_

Bloom: _"Why?"_

Daphne: _"Because the rings that both of you are wearing is from the legend of the Dolphin Bay."_

Bloom: _"What?"_

Daphne: _"Yes it is. The 1st king of Earklyon found the rings and it is passed to the next generation after the 1st king died."_

Sky: _"No wonder I got the rings."_

Daphne: _"yes. The dragon fire is now gone and the only way is to regain the power back is from the rings' power."_

Bloom: _"It is because of me. I shouldn't give up the dragon fire"_

Sky: _"No. It's not your fault"_

Daphne: _"Although the Dragon fire and Dragon pearl is in one, but now both of you must go to Dolphin Bay"_

Bloom: _"We are ready"_

Daphne: _"Good"_

Daphne then opens a portal. Bloom and Sky went inside the portal and then they reach Dolphin Bay.

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter? **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22-The power of the rings  
**_

* * *

Bloom: _"we are here"_

Sky: _"yes"_

Bloom: _"But how to use the ring?"_

Sky: _"Let's see if it's work"_

Bloom: _"What?"_

Sky: _"We both make a same wish with our rings when we see a dolphin. Then we throw the rings into the sea."_

Bloom: _"Are you sure?"_

Sky: _"Not really but we must try."_

Bloom: _"Hope it works!"_

They both saw a dolphin and quickly make a wish. They wish that they can regain the powers of the great dragon back in order to save the whole magical dimension. Then they throw the ring into the sea.

Bloom: _"Ok, so what now?"_

Sky: _"let's wait and see"_

Suddenly the dolphin splash out from the water. Its mouth is holding the rings which Bloom and Sky threw it in the water. The rings suddenly shines and the whole Dolphin Bay became pink. Suddenly Bloom and Sky floated by some lights. After awhile, Bloom and Sky suddenly feel the power in their heart and began to transform. Bloom transforms back into a fairy (Her wings and hair is in Enchantix version) and she is wearing a white-plain dress, the princess crown and a pair of white heels. As for Sky, he is wearing a white suit and white shoes. Then they landed back on the ground

Bloom: _"We finally unlock the full power!"_

Sky: _"Ya and you look beautiful"_

Bloom smiled at Sky

Bloom: _"Enough talking Sky, we have to go back to Sparks."_

Sky: _"and fast!"_

Bloom then open up a portal and then they reached Sparks.

Bloom: _"Why we are back in the dungeon?"_

Sky: _"I don't know"_

Just then Bloom heard some voices; it was her parents, Miriam and Oritel!

Bloom: _"Mum, dad where are you?"_

Miriam: _"Bloom?"_

Bloom: _"Mum, dad! What happen?"_

Oritel: _"Baltor defeated us and locked us here."_

Bloom: "_I am getting all of you out of here"_

Bloom chants a spell and then the lock open. Miriam, Oritel, Faragonda the winx and Tony came out.

Tony: _"Bloom, you're alive!"_

Bloom: _"Ya, and also where is Baltor?"_

Oritel: _"He has took over Sparks"_

Sky: _"Oh no..."_

Bloom: _"So where is he now?"_

Miriam: _"He is at the great dragon chamber"_

Bloom: _"Alright, winx are you ready?"_

Winx: _"YES!"_

Bloom: _"Let's go!"_

They quickly go to the Great Dragon chamber

* * *

**What do you think of the story? Please submit reviews, thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23-The battle  
_**

* * *

**In the Dragon chamber**

Baltor: _"Great Dragon, give me all the power!"_

Bloom and the rest came in

Bloom: _"Not so fast Baltor!"_

Baltor: _"You are alive?!"_

Bloom: _"Yes and you are done for it!"_

Bloom attack but Baltor managed to get away from the attack.

Sky drew out his sword and attack Baltor

Sky: _"Watch out Baltor!"_

Sky attacked. Baltor's arm was injured.

Baltor: _"alright prince Sky you are going to pay for it!"_

Baltor use the dragon fire. The whole power of the dragon fire and attack!

Tecna: _"Come to me, firewall"_

Tecna managed to blocked the attack

Baltor was now very angry. Bloom and Sky use their power; combine two in one and the rest helped too. Finally, they destroyed Baltor.

Baltor: _"No, NO!!!"_

Finally, Baltor is gone. They are happy and then, Bloom and Sky kiss in front of everyone.

Stella: _"Wow there are romantic birds here" _

Flora: _"STELLA!"_

Miriam and Oritel was moved by their love

Oritel: _"Thank you, prince Sky. You and Bloom saved Sparks"_

Sky _"It is my honor to help you, your majesty"_

Miriam: _"We decided to let Bloom marry you, don't you mind?"_

Sky and Bloom was surprised

Sky: _"Really? Thank you your majesty!"_

Bloom: _"Thank you, Mum and Dad!"_

Just then Tony came out

Tony: _"Congrats princess, congrats Prince Sky"_

Bloom: _"Thanks, Tony"_

Sky: _"Your majesties, don't both of you mind that we can go to Earklyon?"_

Oritel: _"Of course not!"_

Miriam: _"We have to say sorry to the king and queen there"_

Bloom: _"Alright then lets go!"_

**Earklyon**

In Earklyon, the king, queen and Brandon were worried for Sky**  
**

Queen: _"I am worried"_

King: _"Don't worry, Sky will be alright"_

Brandon:_ "Yes your majesty, Prince Sky will be alright" _

Just then they heard their son, Sky's voice_  
_

Sky: _"father, mother!"_

Queen: _"Sky! My dear son!"_

Sky and the queen hug

Sky: _"Look I brought who here!"_

Oritel, Miriam, Bloom and the rest shows up

Brandon: _"Stella!" _

Brandon: _"Brandon!"_

Stella ran to Brandon and hug. The queen and King was very angry at first.

Queen: _"What are they doing here?"_

Oritel: _"We are here to say sorry and thank you"_

King: _"Huh?"_

Miriam: _"Your son and my daughter saved Sparks."_

Just then the king and queen are not angry anymore and the felt guilty for stealing the Dragon pearl from Sparks.

Queen: _"It alright. We are the one who must say sorry that we steal the Dragon pearl from Sparks."_

Oritel: _"No it's alright. If it's not for your son, Sparks will be destroy by Baltor."_

Sky then talk to his parents

Sky: "_Father, mother me and Bloom are getting married"_

King: _"Really?"_

Bloom: _"I hope that you don't mind, your majesties"_

Queen: _"Bloom. Sky talk about you since you and Sky separated at Alfea"_

Oritel: _"What separated from Alfea?"_

Then Faragonda tells Oritel_  
_

Faragonda: _"I will tell you more later, Oritel"_

They begin to chat.

* * *

**So how is this chapter? pls sumit a review thank you. **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24-The wedding  
**_

* * *

After a week, Bloom and Sky are getting married at Dolphin Bay. In Alfea, The winx helped Bloom and Stella is the Bride maid and Brandon is the bride groom (Brandon is with Sky).

Stella: _"Bloom you look so beautiful today!"_

Bloom: _"Thanks!"_

Bloom was in white gorgeous wedding dress with gloves, crown on her head and flowers on her hand.

Just then, Oritel and Miriam came to Alfea.

Oritel: _"Bloom my daughter, you look really pretty today"_

Miriam: _"Ya. Finally my daughter going to get married"_

Bloom: _"Mum, dad, I will miss you"_

Oritel: _"It's alright sweetie"_

Miriam then discovered the time

Miriam: _"We have to go to the Dolphin Bay now. Come let's go Bloom"_

They reach Dolphin Bay. Sky was waiting there and he saw Bloom. Brandon was just beside him

Brandon: _"Hey your wife look beautiful"_

Sky: _"Ya"_

Oritel hold Bloom's hand and walk straight to Sky slowly with the music. Stella is behind as she was the bride maid. When they reaches Sky there, the music stop. Oritel hold Sky's hand and Bloom's hand.

Oritel: _"I am handing my daughter over to you now." _

Sky: _"Thanks, father-in law"_

Bloom and Sky faced at the priest. And the priests began to said

Priest: _"Prince Sky of Earklyon, do you willing to take princess Bloom of Sparks as your wife and take good care of her till death?"_

Sky: _"Yes, I do"_

Priest: _"Princess Bloom of Sparks, do you willing to take prince Sky of Earklyon as your husband and take good care of her till death?"_

Bloom: _"Yes I do"_

Priest: _"I will officially announced both of you as husband and wife"_

When Sky was about to kiss Bloom, Musa stands up and said:

Musa: _"Hey everyone, should we let Bloom and Sky sing a song for us?"_

Everybody: _"Agree! Sing, Sing, Sing!"_

Musa pull Bloom and Sky to a stage. Then Musa go to the piano and play the rhythm. Bloom and Sky was nervous then.

Sky:   
_We're soaring', flying'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
_  
Bloom:  
_If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
_  
Sky:  
_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are   
_  
Bloom:  
_Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts  
_  
Both:  
_But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
_  
Chorus #1

Sky:   
_We're breaking' free_

Bloom:   
_We're soaring'_

Sky:   
_Flying' _

Both:   
_There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
_

Sky:   
_If we're trying  
_

Both:   
_Yeah, we're breaking free_  
Sky:  
_Oh, we're breaking' free_

Bloom:   
_Ohhhh  
_

Sky:   
_Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

Bloom:   
_Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
_Sky:

_Very soul…_

_ohhh_

Both:   
_Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
_  
Chorus #2

Sky:

_We're breaking' free  
_

Bloom:

_We're soaring'  
_

Sky:

_Flying'   
_

Both:   
_There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

Sky:   
_If we're trying _

Both:_  
Yeah we're breaking free  
_

Sky:

_Ohh we're breaking free_

Bloom:   
_Ohhhh running'  
_

Sky:   
_Climbing'  
To get to that place  
_

Both:   
_To be all that we can be  
_

Sky:   
_Now's the time  
_

Both:   
_So we're breaking free  
_

Sky:   
_We're breaking free  
_

Bloom:   
_Ohhh , yeah  
_  
Sky:  
_More than hope  
More than faith  
_

Bloom:   
_This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

Both:   
_We see it coming'  
_

Sky:   
_More than you  
More than me  
_  
Bloom:  
_Not a want, but a need  
_

Both:_  
Both of us breaking' free  
_  
Chorus #3

Bloom:

_Soaring'   
_

Sky:

_Flying'   
_

Both:   
_There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying_

Sky:

_Yeah we're breaking free  
_

Bloom:   
_Breaking free_

_  
Were running'_

Sky:   
_Ohhhh, climbing'  
_

Both:   
_To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time_

Sky:

_Now's the time  
_

Bloom:

_So we're breaking free  
_

Sky:

_Ohhh, we're breaking free  
_

Bloom:

_Ohhhh  
_  
Both:   
_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

Sky hugs Bloom and kiss. Everybody claps.

* * *

**And they live happily ever after.**

**THE END**


End file.
